the_alphaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Frost Magic
Background Frost Magic is an ancient and powerful type of magic created by the Oni of Vengeance as his personal weapon. It is much more powerful then dark magic but doesn't come without it's side effects for it is also a curse. The first signs of someone capable of using Frost Magic appear in the bright blue transparent energy that appears on a user. The Smith family line and a master of fire are particular well known to have Frost Magic hidden deep within their blood. Upon discovering Frost Magic. Any user goes through extreme pain as their body adapts to its powerful nature. It also has an evolved form that only a master of fire can use called Mystic Fire. Powers Frost Magic has aspects that are still unknown, even to those who are experienced with it. But the few known powers are as follows * Frost creation-Allows the user to create a frost that can withstand extreme temperature for several hours. * Curse-Allows the user to curse another being. Most commonly effect when the user is capable of using of Frost Magic. Can also be used to awaken a beings dormant Frost Magic within their blood. * Elemental magic blast-Used to fire a powerful blast of based on an elemental power of the user or the origin of the user. ** If the user has no elemental power. Frost Magic fires a blast of elemental power based on what it thinks the users elemental power should be. * Formation-The user can change their form into any object, item or person. This requires massive energy usage. * Teleportation-The user can travel the 16 realms at will. But requires massive concentration and energy. ** If the user is located within the departed realm. They will be unable to travel due to consuming the energy holding their spirit and ghost together. * Frost launch-The user is able to throw their foe a distance away. * Invisibility-The user can conceal themselves from detection for an extended period of time. ** Few users have been known to conceal themselves till they feel it is time to reveal themselves. * Fire Shield-An aspect of the evolved form. It allows the user to create a shield of pure fire that is impenetrable. Side effects * As stated before. The user goes through extreme pain as they adapt to the powerful nature of Frost Magic. The user will then start falling unconscious every hour for 30 minutes for 24 hours. ** The longest time that the pain lasts is up to 2 days. * The user is unable to spend long periods of time in hot places least they start to feel as if they are melting. ** Only a master of fire can withstand high temperature when controlling Frost Magic * The users appearance changes as they slowly turn blue. This is particular on those who should be a different colour. ** One example of this is Froze who should have purple scales due to his Anacondrai tribe heritage. ** A being of Oni descent will take longer to change colour due to their long life span. ** This cures appears to have been the result of The Overlord tinkering with Frost Magic Myths Frost Magic has many myths attached to it. But few are known. * It is believe to have been created by the Overlord incase his elemental power off darkness didn't cut it. ** The Overlord did tinker with Frost Magic. Creating the curse that comes with it. * It is believe that Frost Magic corrupts it's user and slowly manipulates their brain into thinking and doing evil things. Category:Magic Category:Dark Magic Category:Ninjago Category:Alphaverse